Still Breathing
by MusicPassion89
Summary: When Faison reveals where Robin is but doesn't say whether or not if she's alive, Anna and Duke go to find out. They only hope that when and if they find her, she is still alive. R&R. This story will have a sequel.


** Still Breathing**

* * *

Anna and Duke run out to the awaiting helicopter. Then rises up into the dark night, at a good speed.

" Anna, we have to think positive thoughts. Maybe Faison hasn't harmed Robin seriously."

She shakes her head, tears feeling her eyes.

" I...I hope so. Duke, all this time I though her to be dead. Now I find out she isn't, or wasn't..."

Two hours later, they arrive in California. They quickly exit the helicopter, and get in a private plane.

The pilot slowly ascends to the sky. Both Anna and Duke fall asleep. Ten hours later, they arrive in Venice.

Getting off, they get in a transport vechical and go to their hotel.

" Alright Anna, put on this bullet proof vest and load this gun. I have plenty of ammo in case we need it."

" Do you remember how to get to the house ?"

" Yes, let's go."

* * *

They quickly get a moped from a rental place. Then speed to where Faison admitted Robin is being held.

Two guards try to block them, but Anna and Robin shoot them down. Rushing inside, they start searching

rooms. Finally they find a door locked.

" Alright Anna, this must be the room. Have your gun ready ?"

" Yes, let's do this."

Duke bust in the door. Two guard attack them, but thanking Anna and Duke both are able to shoot them.

It's then that they see a unconscious Robin strapped to a wood bed. Anna and Duke quickly run over. Anna

begins untieing the restraints. Then she checks to see if Robin is still breathing. To their relief, she is. Duke gets

out his cell, and calls police and an ambulance. Anna holds Robin tightly crying in fear and happiness. Duke is

in shock.

Finally help arrives. Medical staff loads Robin an ambulance. Robin gets inside. Duke stays behind to talk to police.

" Ok Mr. Lavery, what happened ?"

" A man by the name of Cesar Faison, kidnapped Robin Scorpio."

" The young woman we just had transported ?"

" Yes sir. This man Cesar Faison, is pure evil. He started a fire back in an American hospital, to make it look like Robin

Scorpio was dead. He even put a body to make it look like hers. Then he took Robin to Switzerland, where he held her

in a hospital room. Her father found her but was attacked. That's when Faison had her taken here."

" I see. Was the woman with her just now, her biological mother ?"

" Yes, and Cesar Faison is her stalker."

" Ok, so this was about revenge ?"

" Yes, pretty much."

" Is Mr. Cesar still alive ?"

" No, sir. Me and Robin's mother killed him. We're cops in America."

" Alright, thanks so much Mr. Lavery. I'll in the FBI. You may go now."

* * *

Duke gets on the moped and rushes to the hospital. He quickly finds Anna. sitting beside

a sleeping Robin.

" What did the doctors say Anna ?"

" That Robin has no serious injuries. Their giving her an I.V. Their keeping her overnight to make

sure she's gonna be ok."

" She got very lucky Anna."

" Yes, she did and I'm grateful. What did the police say ?"

" Their gonna report it to the FBI and search for other suspects involved."

" I just don't know what I'm gonna do Duke. Patrick seemed to have moved on. How do I tell him ?"

" Tell him the truth. He deserves that and does Robin. He loves her Anna. Not telling Patrick, would cruel."

" Your right."

Suddenly Robin opens her eyes. Anna smiles and squeezes her hand. Robin looks at her.

" Mom...is that you ?"

" Yes baby. It's me, I'm here. Your safe Robin."

" Where am I ?"

" In a Venice, Italy hospital. Faison is dead."

" When can I go home mom ?"

" Tomorrow, if you're doing ok that is."

" Patrick and Emma...are they ok ?"

" Yes, physically yes. But they miss you dearly. We all have Robin."

" I was so scared. Scared he would he kill or you'd never find me mom."

" I know love but I did. Me and Duke."

" Where's daddy ?"

" Robin, he got hurt. He's in coma."

" Oh god, no...all because of me."

" No, Robin. Don't blame yourself."

" Mom, I need to go home. I need my husband and my little girl."

" Soon enough love. Just relax, your ok now. I promise."

* * *

Robin breaks down and Anna cries with her. Duke goes out in the hall. He calls Elizabeth.

" Hello, Dr. Webber speaking ?"

" Elizabeth, it's Duke. We found Robin, and she's ok."

" Oh my God, thank God."

" I need you to go to Patrick and tell him to come to the phone."

" Ok, right away."

Elizabeth gets Patrick.

" Duke, what's up ?"

" Patrick, I need you to go home and wait for me and Anna."

" Duke, what's going on ?"

" I can't say. Just do as I say. We're in Italy. Be there tomorrow afternoon."

" Ok, whatever you say. Bye."

" Ok, bye."

* * *

Finally morning arrives. At 5:30 am, the doctor allows Robin to leave the hospital. Anna, Robin, and Duke get on

on the private jet an hour later. Nine hours later, they arrive back in Port Charles. Getting off the plane, Duke calls

to make sure he's home. Finding out he is, they take a cab to his and Robin's house. Anna and Duke help a shaking

Robin to the door. Anna unlocks it and they walk in.

Patrick is sitting on the couch with Emma. Looking up, Patrick feels his heart skip a beat. Finally he stands up.

" Robin...is that you ?"

" Yes, Patrick. I'm here...I'm alive"

Emma runs and jumps in her arms crying.

" My baby...oh Emma, I missed you so much."

Suddenly, Patrick passes out falls to the floor. Startled Anna and Duke rush to his side. Robin puts Emma down and bends

down by her husband. She shakes him. Getting no response, Anna gets some cold water and pours it on his face. Patrick chokes,

and sits up startled. Robin kisses his head. He looks at her tearfully.

" Robin...your alive...your really alive. I...I thought..."

" I know baby...I know. But I'm here now."

He breaks down in her arms, and Robin rocks him. Emma joins them on the floor. Anna and Duke watch the reunion in tears.


End file.
